Decade Apex of Tag Teams 2
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 2 was the 2nd official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 2nd overall ranking was announced on December 11, 2009. Sheepster and Styxx of the Bad Mamma Jammas were the tag team who claimed the 2nd spot with 160 points and two first place votes. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: Sheepster & Styxx :• Combined Weight: 505 Pounds (215 Pounds and 290 Pounds) :• Achievements: LPW World Tag Team Championships (Twice) :• Record: 12 Wins, 4 Losses, 0 Draws :• Finishing Maneuver: Sacrificial Lamb – Spare Ribs by Sheepster with a simultaneous Terror Cutter by Styxx :• Tag Team Debut: PWA Pyromania 1.3, 2004 (Defeated by Robb & Winter) :• Last Match: Altered Reality 4, September 6th 2008 (Defeated Al, The Rabbi, Blackwell & T.J. Rage) :• Score: 160 Points (2 First Place Votes) The Word on the Street is: Rookie nobodies transformed into superstars of every generation. There is not one fan of LPW who does not think of the Bad Mamma Jammas pairing of Sheepster and Styxx when the word “Tag Team” is mentioned. Sheepster and Styxx both got their break under the guidance of the legendary cYnical, who brought the two upstarts, seeming (and in Sheepster's case, really) pulled from the crowd, and thrust them together as a tag team on the brand new Pyromania brand. While they didn't initially have instant success, they persevered, and won the World Tag Team Championships in their third match together. Styxx would then go on to defeat his mentor, cYnical, for the Hardcore title, to become the first double champion in history. Sheepster and Styxx then took off on an almost unrepeatable rampage, turning back challengers from left right and center. The duo even defeated the United States Tag Team Champions, The Wild Cards, at Altered Reality Two, the only match Pyromania won for the night. It seemed like the pair would reign for ever. Forever can end very suddenly though. 3 days short of their 12 month milestone, the pair were defeated by Showstoppa and SFS for the titles. After pursuing singles goals, the two reunited as part of Sheepster feud with Showstoppa. This lead to a three on two handicap match at Capital Punishment, where the BMJs faced off against Showstoppa, Mass Chaos and B.D. Barlow. In a surprise move, before the match, Bat Robb appeared, announcing the match was for the newly vacated World Tag Team Titles. Despite being huge underdogs, the BMJs saw their experience, strength and skill earn them the victory, and their second championship reign. The pair then defended the belts at every opportunity, until an unfortunate accident at Altered Reality Three saw Sheepster rupture his knee, putting him on the shelf for 12 months. He was replaced by Red Dragon, who saw it as his obligation to destroy Styxx's Tag Title reign, which he succeeded in at The Rising PPV. Sheepster would return though, and was instantly thrust into International Heavyweight Championship contention, while Styxx chased the TV title. The pair would team together for the final time at Altered Reality, as part of Team X's successful clean sweep of insanity. Sheepster would be fired later for various no-shows at house show events. It's hard to think of a world where we were not blessed to see the magic of the Bad Mamma Jammas. The pair were simply that good, and while we may never see their glory again, it's still very fondly placed in our hearts. The Bad Mamma Jammas take second spot on our tag team list, and are more than deserving of the honor, as voted by you. Congratulations to Sheepster and Styxx. See also *Bad Mamma Jammas **Sheepster **Styxx *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams